


A Magicless plane

by americanwizard



Category: Magic: The Gathering, mtg - Fandom
Genre: Earth, Eldrazi, Gen, Original Character(s), planeswalkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanwizard/pseuds/americanwizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth has always been disconnected from the multiverse. A planeswalker has never had their spark ignite here nor has earth ever been a planeswalker's first planes walk. It's a world without real magic... until it's not. In a cosmic mistake a planeswalker has crashed into earth letting the magic of the multiverse, sparks can finally ignite and our heroes have a lot to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Battle

On a far off plane a battle raged and with it other chaos. The battlefields were large and bloody and the casualties. Everyone had thought that the Eldrazi were gone, locked away in the Eye of Ugin forever, but that wasn’t the case i seemed they were free now. A lone planeswalker charged forward towards an Eldrazi Titan. He didn’t think it was a smart move but they were desperate to get some kind of victory. Instead of killing him instantly it threw him. As the young planeswalker sailed through the air he tried to planeswalk to safety only making things worse for him as he was thrown into a totally new plane a plane without magic.

On a summer stormy night five friends sat at a table playing Commander oblivious of the battles that raged on other planes. This world thought that planes were nothing but fictions. As the storm got worse to accompany the planeswalker landing in our plane. A short girl tore the top off a pixy stix and grinned downing it “Let’s get this party starting.” She said drawing her hand.


	2. The Quickening pt 1, Raven & Chiyuki minor thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends Raven and Chiyuki are the first of our heroes to awaken their sparks when Raven panics at setting off a shoplifting alarm. They soon discover they have landed on the plane of Flora

It had been a week since the planeswalker had been thrown into our dimension and not much had seemed to change honestly. The weather seemed to be freaking out a little bit with random heavy storms and a small crater in the middle of the dessert in Nevada. But someone was about to notice.  
Raven was leaning against a shelf watching her friend look through magic packs. “Chi you should get that second pack from the back, I have a good feeling about it.” She said.  
“Then you take it then.” She said slipping another pack into her bag. It was the first of the summer and they were already bored and broke.  
“Fine I will.” Raven said and pushed the pack deep into her messenger bag, y she would take the time to take them out of their hangers to check for magnet tags but Walmart was busy and they were pressed for time. Raven looked at her phone and frowned they had to be at magic in an house. “Let's get out of here I want to stop by Taco Bell.” She said so they left without buying anything.  
Going through the looming metal detector the alarm was sounded, Raven hoped that nobody had noticed but no such luck the greeter was coming over to them. Raven's heart rate started beating faster and faster and Chiyuki put her hand on her arm.  
“We need to check your bag.” The greeter said and a jolt went through Raven's body and they both blinked out of the plane.  
“What happened?” Raven asked looking around, They weren't in Walmart anymore. It seemed like they were in the middle of the city, as far as the eye could see there were domed roofs.  
“I don't know.” Chiyuki replied as a crowed of people passed them by, they didn't look like they were from Kentucky. The clothing was ragged and made from stuff that looked like burlap and smelled terrible. Raven took an unsteady step forward and buckled over throwing up. Taking deep breaths Raven looked at her companion, “Go ask them where we are.”  
Chiyuki rolled her eyes “fine you filthy nugget.” She said and walked over to one of the peasants.  
“Where are we?” She asked and the peasant seemed to be startled  
“This is the lowlands” He said and hurried to catch up with his friends. Raven was feeling a bit braver and shouted “Lowlands of where!” She shouted.  
“Paliano.” He called back and vanished into the crowed.  
Chiyuki gasped looking at Raven, “That's the city in Fiora.” She said and Raven looked confused. “It's the plane Dack Fayden is from you absolute bagel.”


End file.
